1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent flower pot equipped with light-shades capable of supplying enough oxygen and water to roots of plants such as orchids, which are prone to a root rot, capable of enhancing growth of the roots and capable of observing the growth of the roots from the outside.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
When decorative plants such as orchids are raised, scrupulous cares are required so as to supply proper amounts of water and oxygen to their roots constantly.
For that purpose, the applicant proposed a flower pot capable of supplying enough oxygen and water to roots of plants and capable of enhancing growth of the roots as disclosed in Japanese laid open patent No. 7-132027.
Arrangements of the proposed flower pot are shown in FIGS. 5 to 7. FIG. 5 is a plan view of the proposed flower pot, FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view cut along a C—C plane in FIG. 5 and FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view cut along a D—D plane in FIG. 5. A main part 13 of the flower pot is fitted to a dish 12 having water reservoir 11, which are dented partially so as to form air passages 18 between the water reservoir 11 and the bottom of the main part 13 of the flower pot. A perforated container 14 having a plurality of circular openings 16 and elongated oval openings 17, is placed in the dish 12 so as to be fitted to the bottom of the main part 13 of the flower pot. The perforated container 14 has a U-shaped cross section in its bottom portion, which is fitted in the water reservoir 11. Water absorbers 15 are accommodated in the perforated container 14. The water absorbers 15 consist of selected pieces of broken unglazed pottery in accordance with shapes of the dish 12 and the main part 13 of the flower pot.
Orchid roots are wrapped with sphagnum and inserted in the pain part 13. After the water absorbers 15 are accommodated in the perforated container 14, water is supplied directly to the main part 13 of the flower pot or to the water reservoir 11.
The sphagnum in the main part 13 of the flower pot holds a proper amount of water that does not cause the root rot. Excessive water in the sphagnum drips into the reservoir 11 via the circular openings 16 of the perforated container 14 and the water absorbers 15. When water in the main part 13 of the flower pot is decreased due to absorption by the orchid or evaporation, water is supplied from the reservoir 11 via the water absorbers 15.
Oxygen required by the roots is supplied from air flowing from the circular openings 16 and the elongated oval openings 17 of the perforated container 14 via the air passages 18. Roots, extending to the water reservoir 11 via the circular openings 16 and the elongated oval openings 17 of the perforated container 14, absorb oxygen directly from the atmosphere so that they grow and increase.
Since the conventional flower pot is constituted in the above-mentioned manner, enough water and oxygen can be supplied to orchid roots, which are prone to the root rot, so that the flower pot enhances growth and increase of the roots.
However, since growing and/or increasing states of the orchid roots cannot be observed in the conventional flower pot, growing procedures of the roots can not be controlled properly.